syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
24 January 1955
Syracuse Herald Journal- Knicks Halt Nats’ March At 4 Games Felix Is Blocker In Memorial Upset Wally Osterkorn launched reconditioning drills at the Y.M.C.A. today, while Syracuse Nationals teammates anxiously awaited his return to the lineup after bowing to the superior height of the New York Knicks 98-89 last night. Despite the closing-off of a four-game winning streak, the Nats retained first place in the Eastern Division by a half-game over Boston. The Knicks are two games behind Syracuse. Shrewd Joe Lapchick capitalized on lack of depth in the Nats ranks by fielding four tall men at times in beating the outmanned Syracusans. The Knicks have 11 eligible players with two ex-servicemen in uniform while Syracuse dressed but eight. Osterkorn, missing the last 29 games does not expect to play this month. He hopes to resume early in February. The Nats admitted they were unable to solve the defense offered by seven-footer Ray Felix, who practically played a one-man zone as goalie under the Nats bucket. He knocked away at least a half-dozen shots as they headed for the hoop, in addition to smothering the small men who managed to cut under the basket. The Knicks wrapped up the decision with a quick outburst in the fourth period. After the count had been tied for the 10th time at 69-all the New Yorkers netted 11 points to two in the first three minutes of the final session. Syracuse never could catch up although they closed the gap to four points with 3:33 to play. Then Clifton sank a foul, Gallatin netted four points and Clifton added a bucket as New York clinched the decision. Harry Gallatin sank 10 of 13 shots and added five from the foul line to pace scorers with 25 points. Dolph Schayes had 20. The Knicks made good on 39 of 81 field goal attempts. NEW YORK: Gallatin (10-5-25), Braun (2-2-6), Clifton (5-6-16), Peterson (0-0-0), Felix (8-3-19), McGuire (1-0-2), Baechtold (8-4-20), Shue (4-0-8), Turner (0-0-0), Hederick (1-0-2) TOTALS (39-20-98). SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-6-20), Rocha (7-2-16), Lloyd (4-0-8), Kerr (4-2-10), Seymour (6-5-17), King (5-0-10), Kenville (2-2-6), Farley (1-0-2) TOTALS (36-17-89). ----- The Nats have abandoned hope of landing Ed Miller, Boston has refused to allow the Syracusans to deal with Big Ed who is on their negotiation list. Instead the Cervimen will come up with 10 men by reinstating Osterkorn and adding Jim Tucker to the list. Tucker is expected to play Thursday through Sunday games each week after Jan. 31. ----- Knick mentor, Joe Lapchick, was stunned by a report he would soon be fired. “It’s news to me,” he commented. ----- After the Nats’ recent rhubarb at Hershey with Philadelphia over the ruling on a 24-second clock expiration play the league has reissued the following bulletin which upholds the Syracuse argument. The rule reads: “If the 24-second buzzer sounds while the ball is in the air, the goal, if made, shall count. If the goal is not made, but the ball hits the rim or a local surface of the backboard, either team can recover the ball with the new count of 24 seconds.” Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:January 24 Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tucker